


to chase, to rule

by shailaaa



Series: a study in names. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Figurative Language, Introspection, Other, POV Second Person, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shailaaa/pseuds/shailaaa
Summary: you are both born human, with a gap of three minutes that seems to define everything you’ve  ever known.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: a study in names. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	to chase, to rule

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, i’m not completely sure on what this is and whether or not i love it or hate it. but i’ve always been a sucker for names with meanings and using an absurd amount of figurative language, so i hope you enjoy!

you are both born human, with a gap of three minutes that seems to define everything you’ve ever known. 

if miya means palace, it’s only fitting for your brother’s name to mean hunger, with determination burning through his veins and ambition blazing in his eyes, born ready to lead himself and everyone around him to glory. 

and if miya means palace, it’s only fitting for your name to mean peace, with a steadiness flowing through your fingertips and a watery look of indifference drawn on your face, forever your brother’s calmer counterpart. 

he was born first, and he was born running, as his appetite has been there his entire life. you should know, as you’ve never lived in a world without your brother. and he was born running, so you had no choice but to chase behind him. 

it makes sense in a way, how you two were always the only ones who could keep up with each other. for your hearts beat the same blood, woven with stardust and a path for greatness. 

and yet, it makes sense in a way, how it was always your brother sprinting ahead and you perpetually following. after all, he entered the world first, screaming as he commanded the world’s attention. you were born second by three minutes, and as he burned gold, you existed in a silvery shadow. 

the day you two came to class with different colored hair, your teacher pointed out how you matched the twins artemis and apollo, straight out of the mythology unit you were currently learning. 

and perhaps it wasn’t meant to be that deep of a comparison, but it was so goddamn fitting. 

for he was always the eye catching one, the one who made everyone look at him, whether they liked him or not. he lives off pride and spite and everything loud and golden, it wasn’t just his hair that matched the color of the sun, and everyone knew it. 

just as the moon was destined to forever follow the sun, so different yet one in the same, you existed in the shadows. quiet and kind in a way that only made sense when compared to your brother. you weren’t night, the stars didn’t shine for you or bend to your will, but similar to them, they always were outshined by the sun. 

and perhaps you both are gods, or maybe you both are just human. 

but he was born to chase and to control the sky, and you were born to follow as his calmer counterpart, as the moon can only be seen with reflected sunlight. 

and yet, that never really was true was it?

because your name doesn’t just mean peace, and you’ve never just existed to be in your brother’s shadow. 

you were born to be a moment of serenity in a forever moving world, you were born to stand by your brother and not behind him, and above all else? you, miya osamu, were born to rule. for your family name means palace and your given name means both peace and to reign. for the same stardust and destined greatness runs through you and your brother’s veins. 

for you are both kings, and you are both beautifully human, and perhaps three minutes do not mean as much as you had thought them too.


End file.
